


Marotos Dividem Tudo

by Gika_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um beijo. Foi com um beijo que tudo começou. Um beijo roubado, selvagem, molhado, quente. Um beijo tão intenso que fez com que ela se esquecesse de quem era, e o pior, de quem ele era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marotos Dividem Tudo

**Author's Note:**

> Então... essa fic está a um bom tempo no meu computador, e eu finalmente tive coragem e lugar pra publicar... espero que gostem!

Um beijo. Foi com um beijo que tudo começou. Um beijo roubado, selvagem, molhado, quente. Um beijo tão intenso que fez com que ela se esquecesse de quem era, e o pior, de quem **ele** era.

 

Lily Evans havia finalmente percebido que todo o ódio que dizia sentir por James na verdade era apenas ódio de si mesma por não conseguir não amá-lo, e, ao descobrir isso, a ruiva de estonteantes olhos verdes finalmente aceitou sair com o maroto e agora eles estavam, a exatos sete meses, namorando. A primeira namorada de verdade do moreno.

 

Mas não era James quem lhe prensava contra uma das paredes de um corredor qualquer do sétimo andar do castelo. Não que o moreno de óculos não a agarrasse nos corredores ou que ela não adorasse os amassos que os dois dividiam. Não era nada disso. A relação dela com James ia muito bem, obrigada. O problema é que nesse exato momento não era a mão de James que segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeleira ruiva, e ainda assim ela estava amando estar presa por aquela mão forte. Assim como ela estava enlouquecendo com a boca que estava grudada na dela, explorando com volúpia, descobrindo cada recanto da boca dela com a língua dele. E pra piorar a situação dela (ou talvez  seria melhorar?), Lily estava se deliciando com os toques da outra mão dele, que percorria o corpo dela, acariciando e deixando um rastro de fogo pela cintura, subindo para massagear um dos seios dela pra depois descer, se aproximando de sua intimidade.

 

O corpo todo dela se arrepiou quando a mão quente dele se aventurou por dentro da saia dela, a acariciando por cima da calcinha já molhada, para logo depois colocar de lado o pedaço de pano e, sem aviso algum, enfiar um dedo dentro da ruiva. Um gemido foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios dela, todo o pensamento coerente completamente esquecido no fundo da mente dela enquanto os deliciosos dedos dele se movimentavam, o dedão dele friccionando o clitóris dela.

 

Os sentidos da ruiva discutiam, um dizendo que só James tinha o direito de fazê-la se sentir tão quente, o outro dizendo que tudo aquilo era bom demais pra ser deixado de lado pelo simples detalhe de não ser o seu namorado quem enfiava dois dedos dentro dela de forma tão experiente.

 

Perdida em seus sentidos, a ruiva nem sequer percebeu que uma porta apareceu do nada, atrás dela, onde antes havia apenas parede. E também não notou que a mão que antes segurava os punhos dela a tinha soltado para abrir a porta que surgira.

 

A ruiva só se deu conta de ter se movimentado quando se sentiu cair em uma cama macia, ainda prensada em baixo daquele corpo enlouquecedor. Seus longos cabelos se espalharam, dando um ar quase angelical à ruiva, se não fosse pelo fato de que praticamente todos os botões de sua camisa estivessem abertos, deixando à mostra o sutiã, a saia jogada pelo meio do caminho. Seus sentidos só voltaram a concordar entre si ao sentir a pecaminosa boca de seu... captor, que sugava com vontade o pescoço da ruiva, deixando um marca que demoraria dias pra desaparecer.

 

Ao perceber, porém, que suas mãos não estavam mais presas, Lily finalmente tomou coragem de abrir os olhos – que se haviam fechado sem o consentimento dela no inicio do primeiro beijo roubado – e empurrou com todas as suas forças a pessoa que estava atacando seu pescoço.

 

Pânico pode ser visto em seus olhos ao sua mente reconhecer a pessoa que estava em cima dela. Os cabelos eram tão negros quanto os de James, mas muito mais ajeitados, e também mais compridos, chegando à altura dos ombros, e os olhos que brilhavam de luxuria não eram castanhos, mas sim azuis, azuis quase violeta, como apenas uma pessoa que ela conhecia tinha.

 

Mas o pânico que ela sentia não foi apenas por identificar quem estivera até segundos antes beijando seu pescoço. Não. Seu pânico fez apenas aumentar ao perceber a figura que se encontrava atrás dele, encostado à porta da sala, já que ali, com os olhos também ardendo de desejo se encontrava o próprio James, seu namorado.

 

“Eu não te disse pra vendar ela, Paddy?” perguntou o de olhos castanhos “seria mais divertido!”

 

O pânico e a culpa que ela sentia se evaporaram ao ouvir aquelas palavras e uma raiva que há muito tempo ela não sentia tomou conta dela.

 

“O QUE?” gritou a ruiva “Você sabia que ele iria me... me atacar num corredor e não fez nada pra impedir?”

 

Sirius Black, também conhecido como Padfoot ou Paddy, soltou um suspiro enquanto se sentava na cama, deixando Lily livre.

 

“Não precisaria vendar ela se você tivesse seguido com o plano.”

 

“Plano?!” a raiva que a ruiva sentia foi lentamente sendo substituída pelo desapontamento, e a ruiva se levantou da cama. Em menos de trinta segundos ela já tinha todos os botões da blusa fechados, além da saia recolocada. Sem sequer olhar para trás, onde Sirius ainda estava sentado na cama, a ruiva encarou James. “Saia da minha frente.” disse ela “e nunca mais olhe na minha direção.”

 

O sorriso que até então continuava estampado na cara do maroto se desfez por um segundo, antes de retornar com força total ao olhar para além da ruiva, percebendo que Sirius já não estava mais sentado passivamente na cama.

 

“Não”. Respondeu ele com simplicidade. “Eu e Sirius sempre dividimos tudo. Porque eu não dividiria **você** , também? E depois, quem era mesmo que estava completamente desnorteada com os beijos do Paddy a um minuto atrás?”

 

A ruiva, ainda consumida pela raiva e pelo desapontamento, levantou a varinha, apontando-a para o peito de James. Antes, porém, que ela pudesse ameaçá-lo, a mão de Sirius surgiu por trás dela, tomando a varinha e se aproveitando da situação para se prensar novamente às costas da ruiva.

 

Padfoot não perdeu tempo, se aproveitando do momento de choque de Lily para voltar a beijar o pescoço dela com vontade, sugando, mordendo e marcado a pele branca. “Eu sei que você me quer” disse o de olhos azuis no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar com a voz rouca de desejo que ele usou “e agora, eu também te quero.”

 

James também se aproveitou do momento de duvida da ruiva, se aproximando dos outros dois e tomando os lábios da ruiva nos dele, sem dar tempo a ela de protestar.

 

A sensação de ter as bocas destes dois morenos nela a enlouqueciam. James mal a deixava respirar, exigindo da boca dela a mesma paixão com que ele a beijava. E Sirius sugava o pescoço dela, deixando rastros de saliva desde a orelha até a junção entre pescoço e ombro. As mãos também faziam seu trabalho. Quatro mãos grandes, másculas que deixavam rastros de fogo por toda a pele dela, impedindo os sentidos dela de descobrirem a quem cada mão pertencia.

 

Lily até fez um ultimo esforço para se soltar, mas suas pernas já não suportavam o peso do corpo e a única coisa que a mantinha de pé era o fato de ter os corpos másculos dos dois marotos a sustentando.

 

A blusa da ruiva já estava no chão, assim como a saia dela. As camisas de James e Sirius logo fizeram companhia às peças de roupa de Lily, num amontoado no chão. E quando as calças dos morenos se juntaram a elas, deixando os três apenas em suas roupas de baixo, Lily já não oferecia resistência alguma.

 

“Desistiu de fugir?” perguntou Sirius ao ouvido dela, todo o corpo dele estava encostado ao dela, a ereção dele se mostrando ao se esfregar nas nádegas dela. Mas não era apenas o de olhos azuis que estava completamente excitado, James também estava completamente colado à ruiva “Seja nossa, Lily” disse ele no outro ouvido dela, as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, lentamente a livrando da calcinha enquanto Sirius também sussurrava no outro ouvido dela “Seja nossa.” ao mesmo tempo em que abria o fecho do sutiã, deixando-a completamente nua.

 

Nesse momento, toda a força de vontade dela já havia se transformado em desejo puro. Por isso, em vez de responder a eles com palavras, Lily alcançou cada corpo com uma de suas mãos, descendo até encontrar os membros de cada um, ainda cobertos pela fina camada de pano das boxers que eles usavam. Sorrindo maliciosamente, a ruiva começou a massagear as ereções, fazendo gemidos saírem das bocas dos dois marotos.

 

Sirius e James trocaram um sorriso maroto ao sentirem as mãos delicadas da ruiva, e começaram a se encaminhar para a cama. Mas, em vez de se deitarem calmamente nela, Sirius e James jogaram Lily lá, ficando cada um em um lado da cama, apreciando a visão de terem a ruiva completamente nua e jogada em uma cama a espera deles. A respiração ofegante dela fazendo com que os seios saltassem com o levantar e abaixar de sua respiração, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, deixando um vislumbre da intimidade encharcada dela, e os lábios vermelhos e inchados, os olhos meio fechados e nublados de luxúria.

 

Lily já estava tão perdida de desejo que não se importou com a grosseria, em vez disso olhou bem para os dois deliciosos espécimes de homem que tinha a sua frente. O corpo de James, já conhecido dela, com as pernas bem torneadas, os braços fortes, a barriga de tanquinho. E o corpo de Sirius, muito bem definido, com ombros largos e um peitoral forte. Olhando nos olhos de seu até então primeiro e único namorado, com um olhar que prometia vingança e prazer, Lily se pôs de joelhos na cama, para depois começar a engatinhar na direção de Sirius os quadris balançando de um lado para o outro. Quando ela chegou até onde o moreno de olhos azuis se encontrava, a ruiva se colocou novamente de joelhos, puxando Sirius pelo pescoço para beijá-lo com fervor enquanto com a outra mão ela o livrava da boxer e massageava a ereção dele.

 

Sirius soltou um gemido, que foi abafado pela boca da ruiva. Sorrindo satisfeita, Lily começou a descer sua boca, beijando e mordendo o pescoço de Sirius, depois o peitoral dele, parando para dar atenção aos mamilos dele, que estavam também duros de excitação. Quando mais um gemido saiu da boca do moreno e ruiva continuou seu caminho, parando novamente para brincar com a língua no umbigo dele e logo depois continuar a descer, chegando ao membro ereto dele, do qual já saia algumas gotas. Lançando um novo olhar na direção de James, que durante todo o tempo não tirara os olhos da cena a sua frente e que a essa altura já tinha ele mesmo tirado a cueca e usava a própria mão para sentir um pouco de prazer, Lily deu uma longa lambida no pênis de Sirius, desde a base até a ponta, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a coluna do animago.

 

Provocando Sirius, Lily lambeu a cabeça do membro dele, chupando levemente para depois voltar a lamber toda a extensão do membro.  Ela continuou a provocá-lo dessa forma até que Sirius se cansou da brincadeira e a agarrou pelos cabelos, segurando-a com a ponta de seu membro na boca dela para logo depois mostrar o que queria que ela fizesse, ao empurrar a cabeça dela fazendo com que ela engolisse quase toda a extensão daquele membro quente e pulsante.

 

“James disse que você gosta de provocar. Mas hoje, quem manda não é você, ruivinha, sou eu. E você vai fazer tudo o que eu e o James quisermos que você faça.”

 

James já não suportava mais apenas olhar sua namorada chupar seu melhor amigo, por isso ele subiu na cama e, aproveitando-se do fato de que Lily já se encontrava de quatro (posição favorável para fazer o que estava fazendo), o moreno de óculos se colocou atrás da ruiva, as mãos massageando a bunda dela, enquanto ele se esticava para beijar as costas dela, desde a base do pescoço até o fim. O moreno fez com que ela separasse um pouco as pernas, facilitando o acesso dele à parte do corpo dela que ele ansiava em provar. A língua dele continuou o caminho, passando por entre as nádegas, passando por cima do ânus dela até chegar à entrada úmida dela. Lá a língua dele parou, lambendo e mordendo a entrada dela, enfiando a língua e fazendo com que Lily gemesse e ofegasse, causando ainda mais prazer em Sirius, que sentia a garganta dela vibrar em seu membro.

 

“Você gosta disso, ruiva?” perguntou Sirius “Gosta de ter um pau na sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que tem uma língua entrando em você?”

 

A ruiva até tentou responder, mas James, naquele mesmo momento, usava suas mãos para friccionar o clitóris dela, e tudo o que saiu da boca dela foi mais um gemido.

 

James, então, tirou a língua da intimidade da ruiva, fazendo com que um meio protesto tentasse sair da boca dela. O moreno apenas riu. “Calma Lily, é agora que vem a melhor parte.” e sem outro aviso, James posicionou seu membro na entrada molhada dela, e puxando-a pelo quadril, se enfiou dentro dela em uma única estocada. James soltou um gemido de prazer, Lily também e Sirius se enfiou ainda mais na boca dela, se deliciando não só com as ministrações de Lily, mas também com a cena a sua frente. Ver James começar a se mexer, entrando e saindo da ruiva o excitava ainda mais. Logo James entrava e saia com força, e Sirius gemeu alto enquanto liberava sua essência na boca da ruiva.

 

Tendo sua boca liberada, os gemidos da ruiva agora podiam ser ouvidos claramente, assim como os pedidos dela por “mais” e “mais rápido” e “mais forte”.

 

Sirius se largou em uma poltrona, exaurido, mas com os olhos ainda grudados na cena em frente a ele. Não demorou muito para que Lily gritasse “James!” no momento em que gozava, e ao ter seu pênis apertado ainda mais pelas paredes internas dela, que se contraiam com o gozo, James precisou de somente mais duas investidas antes que ele também gozasse, deixando sua essência dentro da ruiva. E os dois caíram, um sobre o outro na cama, exaustos. Sirius, um pouquinho mais descansado, se juntou a eles, deitando-se do outro lado da ruiva.

 

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, em que nenhum deles sequer se mexeu, James se levantou o suficiente para passar por cima de Lily, puxando Sirius pelo pescoço e beijando-o com vontade. Lily apenas virou a cabeça, para poder olhar o espetáculo a frente dela melhor. A ruiva nunca imaginou que ver dois homens tão lindos e sexys quanto eles se beijando pudesse deixá-la excitada, mas era exatamente isso que acontecia com ela naquele momento.

 

A essa altura os morenos já haviam se sentado, para poderem explorar a boca do outro com mais vontade, ainda tendo Lily entre eles. A ruiva, percebendo que não era a única excitada com o beijo dos dois morenos, resolveu se aproveitar da distração deles, usando mãos e boca, variando do membro de um para o do outro, fazendo com que o inicio de ereção deles se tornasse uma ereção completa. Os morenos apenas gemiam, sem desgrudar as bocas, apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro e as ministrações da ruiva em seus membros já duros como pedra.

 

Quando finalmente os dois se soltaram, Lily se colocou entre eles, beijando a boca de um e depois a do outro. Sirius e James ainda tinham os olhos cobertos pelo desejo, e a essa altura, Lily só queria sentir aqueles dois membros quentes dentro dela. Por isso, aproveitando que Sirius estava sentado e extremamente duro, a ruiva se sentou no colo dele, beijando a boca dele e lentamente se empalando no membro dele. James gemeu com a cena, e Sirius soltou um urro de prazer ao ter seu membro enfiado dentro daquela cavidade quente, molhada e apertada.

 

Lily o fez se deitar, deitando-se sobre ele de forma a deixar à mostra para James sua segunda entrada, que se contraia e descontraia, num convite ao moreno de cabelos espetados. A ruiva nunca havia permitido que James a penetrasse ali, portanto o moreno não tinha certeza se deveria ou não aceitar o convite, mas Lily estava excitada demais, e precisava sentir que pertencia aqueles dois homens, então separou sua boca da de Sirius e, parando seus movimentos no membro dele, olhou para trás, encarando James com seus olhos verdes preenchidos pelo prazer. “Vem James, eu sei que você também me quer.”

 

O moreno não conseguiu aguentar, e mesmo que o pensamento de que a ruiva poderia se arrepender depois tenha passado por sua mente, ele deixou a ideia de lado, se posicionando entre as pernas de Sirius e desejando um pote de lubrificante, que logo apareceu em sua frente, obra da magia da sala em que estavam.

 

James voltou a lamber as nádegas da ruiva, mas dessa vez ele se limitou a lamber o ânus dela, apesar de que em alguns momentos ele não resistia e passava a língua também por onde o membro de Sirius se perdia dentro da ruiva. Os movimentos deles inexistentes no momento, enquanto James preparava a segunda entra dela. Com os dedos lubrificados, ele lentamente foi enfiando um deles dentro do ânus da ruiva, sentindo não apenas os músculos que se contraiam, tentando expulsá-lo mas também a dureza do membro de Sirius, através da fina parede que separa as duas cavidades. Depois de um tempo, James colocou dois dedos lubrificados dentro da entrada até então virgem da ruiva, tesourando os dedos e abrindo passagem para o que entraria ali depois. Logo três dedos entravam e saíam da ruiva, dando prazer tanto a ela quanto a Sirius, que também sentia os movimentos dele.

 

Quando os três já estavam impacientes, querendo sentir ainda mais prazer, James posicionou seu membro naquela entrada apertada e foi entrando lentamente. Dando tempo para que a ruiva se acostumasse, os três só começaram a se mexer novamente quando Lily se mexeu, buscando mais fricção com os dois membros que a preenchiam totalmente.

 

Tendo a permissão de Lily, James começou a sair lentamente para logo em seguida entrar novamente, numa lenta tortura não só para ele como também para os dois em baixo dele. Conforme James se mexia, Sirius também coordenou seus movimentos de tal forma que, quando James saia, ele entrava e quando James entrava ele saia, fazendo com que Lily gritasse e gemesse de prazer, e também de um pouco de dor. Logo os movimentos dos dois eram completamente erráticos e descoordenados, e eles entravam e saiam com velocidade e força, fazendo a ruiva gemer ainda mais, assim como aos dois marotos que já estavam próximos de seus clímax. Sirius foi o primeiro a gozar, preenchendo a ruiva novamente. Lily não suportou se sentir tão completa, e gozou logo em seguida, o que fez com que seus músculos se contraíssem sobre os membros dos dois, já que Sirius ainda não se retirara de dentro dela. A sensação de ter seu membro sendo ainda mais pressionado pelos músculos dela terminou o trabalho de James, que gozou novamente, terminando de preencher a ruiva, que agora tinha sêmen em todos os lugares.

 

Os três caíram novamente exaustos na cama. Só que dessa vez o sono tomou conta de todos antes que eles pudessem se mexer. Dormiram de lado, James e Sirius ainda dentro da ruiva, apesar de seus membros estarem esgotados.

 

Quando o primeiro deles acordou, James lentamente saiu de dentro da ruiva, tentando não acordá-la, o que não deu muito certo, já que logo em seguida o moreno se viu sendo encarado pelos expressivos olhos verdes de sua namorada. O menor dos movimentos de Lily acordou Sirius, que ainda estava conectado com a ruiva. O de olhos azuis logo saiu de dentro dela, sorrindo satisfeito.

 

“Quando podemos repetir a dose?” perguntou Sirius.

 

“Nunca!” para a surpresa de Sirius, quem respondeu isso não foi Lily e sim James.

 

“Porque não?” perguntou Padfoot. Lily apenas olhava de um para o outro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

 

“Eu já te disse milhares de vezes, Sirius, Lily é minha namorada. Você não vai encostar nela desse jeito nunca mais!”

 

“Mas foi você mesmo que disse que nós dividimos tudo!” exclamou o moreno de olhos azuis.

 

“Sim... e já dividi a minha namorada com você. O que não quer dizer que eu vá dividir ela de novo!”

 

“E quem foi que disse, James Potter, que eu quero continuar sendo sua namorada depois disso?” perguntou Lily, o tom de voz dela era um de indiferença, tornando impossível para James descobrir se ela estava falando sério ou não.

 

“Mas... eu... Lily!” tentou falar James “Nós somos namorados, não somos?”

 

“Depois de eu descobrir que vocês dois dividem as garotas que pegam? Não tenho certeza se eu quero continuar namorando com você.”

 

“Ruiva, você sabe que nós não dividimos todas as garotas...” disse Sirius “se fosse assim toda Hogwarts saberia!”

 

“É Lil!” tentou consertar James “nós só dividimos aquilo que é realmente importante pra um de nós. E você é importante pra mim. Muito importante.”

 

“Exatamente, Prongs. É por isso que você vai continuar dividindo a ruivinha comigo.”

 

“Pode tirar suas patas da minha garota, Padfoot!”

 

“Agora escutem aqui vocês dois!” interrompeu a ruiva “vocês estão se esquecendo do mais importante.”

 

“Que seria?” perguntaram eles ao mesmo tempo.

 

“Se eu quero ou não ser dividida! Isso se eu achar que você merece continuar sendo meu namorado.” Disse Lily. E levantando-se da cama, Lily buscou sua varinha, que estava jogada no chão, e com dois movimentos já estava completamente vestida e se dirigindo para a porta.

 

Quando a ruiva saiu da sala, sem sequer olhar novamente para trás, Sirius e James se olharam. “Ela não estava falando sério, estava?” perguntou James.

 

“Eu não sei, Prongs...” respondeu Sirius “Nunca uma garota se recusou a ser dividida por nós...”

 

“Você acha que ela volta?” perguntou o de olhos castanhos.

 

“Eu espero que sim... essa sua garota é quente, e extremamente sexy!”

 

“Ainda bem que você sabe que ela é minha.”

 

E assim, os dois marotos lentamente se vestiram e também saíram da sala precisa, voltando para o salão comunal. Lá, encontraram Lily sentada em frente à lareira. Era tarde da noite, portanto todos os outros grifinórios já estavam em seus respectivos quartos.

 

“James” chamou a ruiva “Se você se atrever a aprontar uma dessa comigo de novo, eu não vou te perdoar. Você sabe que eu odeio ser pega desprevenida.”

 

“Então se eu te avisar antes não tem problema, ruivinha?” perguntou Sirius sedutoramente.

 

“Veremos Black, veremos.”

 

 

 

 

FIM   

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e Reviews são sempre mais que bem-vindos!


End file.
